


Taken

by Sailor_Nerd



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Irondad, One Shot, Sorry Not Sorry, The Author Regrets Nothing, Whump, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:59:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailor_Nerd/pseuds/Sailor_Nerd
Summary: “Where the fuck is my kid?”He'd wanted it to sound harsh, to be intimidating, but even to his own ears he sounded terrified. And the voice laughed.“Oh, well. I'm sure we could arrange for you to see him. I'm not sure, though, if you'll want the remains. It's quite a mess.”





	Taken

“You would've been so proud. He tried so hard.”

The screen in front of Tony sparked to life, and he tensed up. His breath caught in his throat when the video faded in. 

Peter was laying on a metal examination table, in his suit minus the mask. He was strapped down, but fighting the restraints. Tony's chest tightened and as much as he wanted to look away as electrical clamps were attached to the table, he couldn't bring himself to do it. It felt like a betrayal. Peter hadn't been able to turn away and pretend. He couldn't let his kid go through that alone. 

(Logically he knew it didn't matter. He knew this had already happened. But his emotions always ran wild when someone he loved was in danger.) 

Just as Peter screamed, the voice came back through the speakers. “He didn't want to talk. The sense of loyalty you instilled in him was inspiring, really.” Tony's blood froze over at the mirth dripping every word. At the sound of Peter screeching. At the sight of his body twisting and spasming against his will. “But everyone has a breaking point. The shocks and torture finally wore him down. And it was such a surprise. I mean, we knew you cared about him, trusted him, but to know you loved him? To know you told him _everything_? Well, it just seemed too good to be true.”

The video cut and another took its place, this one with no audio. Peter was visibly trying to catch his breath. His eyes were swollen and his lip was bleeding from where he'd bit it. There was a trail of blood running from his hairline. Every so often he'd hesitantly say something, Tony assumed to the cameraman, although Peter’s eyes weren't focused. “I couldn't believe our luck. The great Tony Stark, _soft_ for some random boy? We'd struck gold.”

Peter's eyes suddenly darted to the camera, his eyes tearing up as his mouth moved a mile a minute. Tony couldn't catch everything, but he was able to lip read a few ‘sorry’s and ‘love you’s. His entire body went numb. He was sure the only reason he was still standing was because of Friday had taken control of the suit. 

Finally he forced his voice to work and said, “Where the fuck is my kid?”

He'd wanted it to sound harsh, to be intimidating, but even to his own ears he sounded terrified. And the voice laughed. 

“Oh, well. I'm sure we could arrange for you to see him. I'm not sure, though, if you'll want the remains. It's quite a mess.”

No. 

No no no. Peter was - is - _not dead._ His _kid_ is not _remains_. He had a field trip next week. They hadn't finished fixing his future car yet. He hadn't even met the other Avengers yet. He still had that new Lego set to open with Ned. May was waiting for him. Peter couldn't be dead. It wasn't possible. 

He didn't realize he was having a panic attack until the screen lifted into the ceiling, revealing a metal door flush against the wall. Tony, mid panic attack, tried rushing forward. He just wanted to hold his kid. He needed to tell Peter how much he was loved because Tony hadn't told him yet. He couldn't live with being exactly like his own father. 

Peter had to be alive. There were no other alternatives. 

Friday held the suit back though. Tony struggled some more, but just as he was about to get out, Friday spoke. “Sir, I would recommend you control your breathing before entering the room.”

“Fri, I don't give a shit, my kid - “ 

“There are no vital signs inside the room, sir. I'm not sure it's wise for you to enter without immediate backup. It could be a trap, or Peter could be - “

“Shut up.” Tony took a ragged breath, and Friday let him double over as his entire body seemed to collapse inwards. Peter wasn't in that room. He couldn't be. He must be somewhere else, because Peter _is_ alive. Peter is the most lively person Tony knows, and that spark was not out. It couldn't be. 

“I'm not waiting for backup. If there aren't any signs of life, then he's not there. But there could be clues. We - he's still out there and we need to find him. I'm not wasting time, Fri. Now let me go, or I'm overriding your control of the suit.” 

There was a slow whirring sound as Friday considered her options. Tony purposefully took slow deep breaths. He knew the AI could still sense his erratic heartbeat, but it hadn't actually calmed down since Peter disappeared. She'd been reminding him daily for the past three weeks to take measures to help it. He'd decided to focus on leads instead. His decision wouldn't be any different now. 

She seemed to come to the same conclusion as she gave a small hum. She didn't sound pleased with the development, but she didn't stop him this time as he took a step forward. 

When his hand touched the thin doorknob, he froze for a minute. He tried to brace himself. He didn't know what he would find in there. Best case scenario was another lead to keep the wild goose chase going. Worst case was a trap he couldn't get out of. 

He refused to brace himself for Peter's so called remains. The only state he'd find Peter in was alive. 

The first thing that registered was the metallic scent in the air. It choked Tony for a minute as he tried adjusting to the darkness in front of him. When that didn't happen he cleared his throat. “Fri, get some light in here.” 

She silently obeyed and he wished she hadn't. 

The small room had blood all over the ground, and some on the walls. But Tony barley registered it. Because there, against the back wall, was Peter. 

He wasn't moving. 

Tony felt the world crash and he fell to his knees. The squelch his suit made when he touched the ground was the small push over the edge. 

He spun around and threw up, glad Friday had lifted his faceplate right before he had. The bile burned his throat but the pain was nothing compared to the way his heart was falling apart. 

He spun back around to face the boy - his brave, smart, compassionate, young kid. He only noticed he was sobbing when his tears blurred the bloody vision in front of him. 

Peter was littered with cuts and bruises. All his exposed skin seemed to have been torn to shreds, and with the condition of his clothes, Tony was sure the rest of his body suffered a similar fate. He just couldn't see it past all the blood. 

Tony crawled forward. He didn't have any strength to stand, barely any to move. Only the desperation to be near his kid was driving him forward. 

“Pete, Peter I'm right here. We - we need to get you to medical.” 

Peter didn't move. 

Friday’s earlier comment about vital signs was ignored. It was rejected without a second thought. 

Peter couldn't be dead. 

“Kid, c’mere.” Tony slowly reached forward, pulling his kid against his chest. He swiftly gathered him in his arms and turned around. He started to stand up. 

Then he saw the bloody hand prints and scratch marks on the back of the door he'd missed earlier.

His stomach felt like lead. The only thing that stopped him from losing it completely was the body in his arms. 

He stilled for a moment before moving out of the room. He didn't get far into the viewing room before he was back on the floor. He mechanically, but still gently, set Peter down. 

He couldn't stop shaking. 

Tony jerked out of his suit and gave a weak wave. Friday took initiative and set it on standby. She'd already silently called backup and knew Rhodey would arrive soon to help. There wasn't anything else she could do. 

He couldn't breath. Not when his kid’s chest wasn't moving. 

“Kiddo, c’mon. This - I've been looking for you for so long and you - you have to come home kid, we've been - we missed you so much. Pete, _please_.”

Tony reached out and brushed Peter's bloody hair out of his face. His shaky fingers carded through the curls and his entire being shivered violently. 

The blood was still wet. Still fresh. 

He suddenly had his fingers desperately looking for a pulse. He was vaguely aware of the screams ripping from his throat, the tears running down his face. But it didn't matter. 

All that mattered was gone. Dead. Tony's entire world was torn away from him and there was nothing he could do. 

* * *

Rhodey rushed into the room only to stop the moment his eyes landed on Tony. 

Tony, who was cradling Peter's body, gently rocking back and forth. Who was stumbling over reassurances in between sobs. 

“Please, please, _please_ Peter. You're alright. Just wake up, wake up and - and _live_ please kid. I love you, I love you so so much, alright? So you - you need to wake up. I - I'll bring you to the medbay and we'll deal with this, okay? You're alright. You're fine, I promise. _Please_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Let me know what you thought in the comments!!!


End file.
